The invention is based on patent application No. 10-199013 Pat. filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser plumbing device which is used, e.g., in a construction site of a structure for plumbing long members such as a column (e.g., a steel column) and others, and in other words for arranging such a long member in a vertical position (i.e., in a position perpendicular to a horizontal surface), and particularly is used for plumbing the long member which is already arranged or installed in a nearly vertical position. The invention also relates to a long member plumbing device employing the laser plumbing device as well as a method of plumbing a long member.
2. Description of the Background Art
For example, in a construction site of a structure, a steel column or another column is arranged perpendicular to a horizontal surface. In this operation, the column member is first arranged in a predetermined position so that it extends substantially perpendicularly to the horizontal surface, and thus the column member is in the substantially vertical position. Then, plumbing of the column member is performed.
In the prior art, this plumbing operation is performed by using a plumb-bob line or a surveying instrument such as a transit. Further, the plumbing may also be performed by arranging a laser beam emitter on a leg portion of the column member and arranging a target internally provided with a TV camera on an upper portion of the column member.
However, the plumbing method using the plumb-bob line requires an excessively long time until the line stops its movement. Further, the line is likely to move due to wind. Therefore, the plumbing requires a long time. In the case where the surveying instrument such as a transit is used, measurement must be carried out in two directions, which requires a long time. Further, many temporary obstacles are often present on the ground of the construction site so that it is often difficult to arrange the measuring instrument in a desired position. According to the operation employing the laser beam emitter and the target internally provided with the TV camera, the laser beam emitter arranged on the leg portion of the column member emits the laser beam in the vertical direction to the target which is internally provided with the TV camera and is arranged on the upper portion of the column member, and the plumbing is performed while monitoring the laser beam by the TV camera. Therefore, the plumbing accuracy is high. However, the target internally provided with the TV camera is expensive, and installation of the camera on the column member requires a long time and a much cost.
The above problems arise not only in connection with the column members but also in various cases where a long member is plumbed in a predetermined position.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a laser plumbing device, which can be used in a plumbing operation of arranging a long member such as a column member in a substantially vertical position and plumbing the provisionally arranged long member, and particularly a laser plumbing device which allows easy handling, and easy and accurate plumbing of the long member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a long member plumbing device, which can be used in a plumbing operation of arranging a long member such as a column member in a substantially vertical position and plumbing the provisionally arranged long member, and particularly a plumbing device which allows easy handling, and easy and accurate plumbing of the long member.
Further, an object of the invention is to provide a long member plumbing method, which can be used in a plumbing operation of arranging a long member such as a column member in a substantially vertical position and plumbing the provisionally arranged long member, and particularly can easily and accurately plumb the provisionally arranged long member.
For achieving the above objects, the invention provides laser plumbing device, a long member plumbing device and a long member plumbing method which will be described below.
(1) Laser Plumbing Device
A laser plumbing device for use in a plumbing operation of arranging a long member in a nearly (in other words, substantially) vertical position and plumbing the arranged long member, including
a laser beam emitting device; a supporting device for supporting the laser beam emitting device arranged in a position for emitting downward a laser beam, and allowing swinging movements of the laser beam emitting device in a first direction crossing a laser beam emitting direction and a second direction crossing the laser beam emitting direction and being perpendicular to the first direction; a two-direction drive device for swinging the laser beam emitting device in the first and second directions; an inclination angle detecting device for detecting an inclination angle of the laser beam emitting direction with respect to the vertical direction; and a controller for controlling the position of the laser beam emitting device by the two-direction drive device so as to change the laser beam emitting direction toward the vertical direction based on the angle detected by the inclination angle detecting device.
(2) A Long Member Plumbing Device
A long member plumbing device including:
the above laser plumbing device according to the invention; and
an arm member provided with a reference position to be opposed to a laser beam outlet of the laser beam emitting device in the laser plumbing device, being capable of carrying the laser plumbing device such that the laser beam outlet is opposed to the reference position, and allowing fixing to an upper portion of the long member.
(3) Long Member Plumbing Method
A long member plumbing method for use in a plumbing operation of arranging a long member in a nearly (in other words, substantiall) vertical position and plumbing the arranged long member, including the steps of:
preparing the above laser plumbing device according to the invention;
fixing an arm member for carrying the laser plumbing device on an upper portion of the long member, the arm member being provided with a reference position to be opposed to a laser beam outlet of the laser beam emitting device in the laser plumbing device, and the reference position and a central axis of the long member being spaced from each other by a predetermined distance xcex1 in a predetermined direction X perpendicular to the central axis and by a predetermined distance xcex2 in a direction Y perpendicular to the central axis and the predetermined direction X;
mounting the laser plumbing device on the arm member such that the laser beam outlet of the laser beam emitting device is opposed to the reference position;
providing a lower reference mark on a horizontal surface continuing to the lower portion of the long member or a horizontal surface lower than the foregoing horizontal surface, the lower reference mark being spaced from a point P to be coincident with the central axis of the long member by the distance a in a predetermined horizontal direction Xxe2x80x2 and by the distance in a horizontal direction Yxe2x80x2 perpendicular to the direction Xxe2x80x2; and
emitting the laser beam downward from the laser beam emitting device of the laser plumbing device while keeping the central axis of the long member on the foregoing point P, and plumbing the long member by adjusting the position of the long member such that the laser beam is projected onto the lower reference mark.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.